


Congratulations

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [23]
Category: Cyborg (DCU Comics), Justice League: War, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Filming, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Sex Tapes, Size Difference, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Billy told his friends that he has a very intimate relationship with Victor Stone, now he must take a proof.Day 23: Filming/Livestreaming.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Victor Stone
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Felicidades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163139) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The young man squeezes his back against the door, looking around the halls. He is alone, well not alone. He is with Victor, the player crosses his muscular arms over his bare chest, looking at the boy with a very scowling frown. Batson locks the door, walking slowly to where Stone is standing.

"You were amazing, out there." Says the boy, taking the zipper off his sweatshirt. He slips it until the garment falls to the ground as he continues to walk.

"Who are you?" Victor takes a step back and hits the bench.

"Just a fan." Billy jumps on the bench, making up for the difference in height between them. He passes his thin arms around Stone's neck, bringing his nose closer to the player's. "Your biggest fan."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Stone lays his open palm on the boy's chest, pushing him. Batson steps back, but he steps back. Approaching again.

"I want to extend my congratulations to you on today's game. Victory." The boy whispers, brushing his lips against the player's. Leaving a short kiss on his lips

"Get away from my child. How old are you?" Victor takes him from the back of the walk, pulling him slowly. Trying to get him to open his grip.

"Old enough, you don't have to worry." The student replies. "I like you."

"You are a child..."

"What's the matter? Don't you like men? Or don't you know how they do it?" The younger one mocks, looking for Stone's hand to rest on his waist. "I can teach you."

"Tell me how old you are." The player insists.

"16, are you happy with that?" Victor averts his eyes, assessing the situation. The boy passes his hands through the player's arms, squeezing his biceps between his fingers. "I just want to give you a little congratulation. Are you going to turn it down?"

The boy whispers, his voice vibrating against the player's skin. It's been a while since he's been with someone and if that guy really was his fan, he couldn't just turn him down. In the face of a refusal, Batson steps back. He quickly opens his pants, throwing them over one of the open lockers. He's thin, but with a good figure, his legs are a little muscular.

Batson takes the player by the shoulders and comes down from the bench. Guiding the older boy to sit on the wooden surface. Stone follows him with his eyes. Watching as he takes off the yellow shirt he wears underneath, replacing it with the top of his uniform. It fits him huge, his little body swimming in the garment.

"Boyfriend's shirt." Says the boy, taking a full turn so that Victor can see him. He leans forward, putting his hands under the garment, taking his underwear. Dropping them on the floor, he steps forward out of them.

"What is your name?" The older man asks, as his biggest fan climbs into his lap.

"William Batson, but you can call me Billy". Answers the teenager, digging his nails into the back of Stone's neck. Bringing his mouth close to the player's, joining his lips in a passionate contact. Victor's big hands rest on his hips, reaching up his torso, lifting his shirt. His skin slightly rough from taking the ball. His fingers skillfully pressing the vertebrae of his back.

Batson was told that he knew the super footballer Victor Stone. The lie had gotten bigger somehow that he didn't plan and he ended up saying that he couldn't take him to the spring dance because they were lovers and had to keep it a secret. A terrible idea, the worst of all.

The teenager takes the straps off his sweatpants, opening the strings. Victor moves away, letting him do his job more easily. He reaches under Stone's underwear, taking the barely hardened limb in between. It's big, much bigger than he thought.

"Oh, Victor, you are so big." says the young man, looking at the center of their bodies. Even if Stone's skin is dark, he can see how bright it becomes upon observation. Batson wraps both hands around his cock, raising his face to look at the player. He rubs the tip of his nose over Victor's jaw, kissing him again.

He moves his hands up and down, stopping at the tip to rub his thumb on the opening. Victor tries to follow him, groping for the teenager's limbs. Batson stops him, taking the player's hand with his to direct it to his butt. The older boy takes one cheek away from the other, rubbing his finger over Billy's hole.

Like a girl, Batson is wet and stretched out. His finger slips with little resistance inside. Noticing how the boy shakes and lifts his hips to penetrate with his hand. He sobs against the player's mouth, increasing the rhythm of his touch on Victor's dick.

"I prepared myself before coming here." The teenager confides, leaving Stone's lap to turn around. "But... I hadn't put something this big in me before."

"You don't have to do this." The older boy replies, Batson denies. Returning to the place he previously abandoned. This time looking straight ahead, at his pants that are hanging over Victor's locker. Making sure that his face comes out well on camera, that he does not lose any detail of that moment. He rests his palms on the player's knees, rubbing his cock between his buttocks.

"But I want to do it Victor, I have waited a long time for this". Confesses the younger one, taking his cheeks in his hands. Separating them to give Stone a perfect view of his open and lubricated hole. He stands on his fingertips, pressing the player's dick against his hole. Slowly lowering his hips, howling as his slim body opens to house his idol.

"Wait, you're going to hurt yourself." The older boy asks. He takes Batson below his knees, lifting him up like a feather. He spreads the student's legs, penetrating him even more slowly. Billy's small hands wrap around Victor's arms. Closing his eyes and moaning loudly as Vic carries him to the bottom.

Stone stops, as his hip touches the teenager's butt. Batson sighs, as he looks with a crooked smile at Victor, placing his small hand on his belly. His legs are raised almost to shoulder height and so far, apart that from that angle the camera should be able to capture the player's hard cock stuck deep in his gut.

"You are so deep inside me Victor." The boy gasps between each word. "I feel incredible, Victor. Please fuck me, do it to me like you would do it to a girl."

"You should wait a little." The player asks.

"I can't wait Victor, I've already waited too long. Come on do it, I can take it." Begs Batson, trying to push himself up. Stone hesitates, but yields. He lifts the teenager slowly. Only pulling half his dick out of the student's body and returning with the same calm. Billy doesn't hold back, digging his nails into Victor's arms, opening his lips to let his voice out. "It's so wonderful, I feel so good. Do you like Victor?"

"You are very narrow." The older one answers, without slowing down. Squeezing the boy's thighs in his hands. Noticing how it becomes easier to dig into Billy's body, because he does not object. His voice resonates on the walls of the abandoned dressing room. His feet shrinking with every stroke he makes to his hole.

"I love it when you fuck my ass, it's so much better than touching myself. Do it harder Victor, as you like it. Use me." The teenager begs, raising his face to look at Stone with tears in his eyes, pleading. The player shudders, the teenager's voice has an incredible tone, something he has never heard before.

Closing his hands on the young man's thighs, he lifts him up out of his warmth. Pushing himself all the way back. Bouncing the teenager's thin body into his lap, being embraced by Batson's warmth. The minor lifts his legs, looking at the camera so that his face is visible, panting without inhibition.

Letting the bigger boy dig inside. Taking him impossibly deep, shaking with every blow to his stomach. Batson sucks his lip, calling out to Victor between sobs. His body burns, his hips creep, noticing how his bones shudder at the use. Stone is not so rough, but he is big, he can feel it in his belly, pressing against his belly.

Batson screams, his butt reddening from the blows. His hole opened to the edge devouring the dick that divides his body and is much better than he imagined. Victor makes him bounce without problems, as if he were not heavy. Whipping his hole, quickly. Letting Billy choke on his voice pleading for incomprehensible mantras.

"Victor, Victor, Victor. I'm going to cum, my head. Victor I can only think of how good your dick makes me feel." The boy sobs, raising his face to look at Stone. "Are you going to come? Do it inside me. Please, Victor, please".

Stone reciprocates the kiss, taking the teenager's lips. Standing up to press him against the lockers, holding him by the waist. Batson groans at the change of angle, standing on the tips of his feet, barely able to support his weight. Victor whips him, making his legs shake with each blow.

The youngest boy screams against his idol's mouth, from where the camera could record the player's face. That way he could prove to the kids that he didn't lie. Batson puts his hand under his shirt, grabbing his own dick. He wraps his fist around it, masturbating to it as Stone penetrates it, spilling into the fabric.

The player pauses in the tight bowels, closing his fingers in the tender flesh of the minor. He lets his face fall into Billy's hair, spilling his burning sperm into the boy's interior. Crowding the innocent flesh with his seed, he bites his lips. Drowning out a groan as Batson's voice must have already attracted someone. He comes out slowly from the adolescent, letting the semen drain through his thighs.

Batson turns, jumping into Victor's arms, wrapping his thin limbs around his neck. His legs are still shaking, and he finds it difficult to stand on his own two feet. He looks at Stone in the eyes with total sincerity.

"Why don't you take me home, and we'll do it again? Your father won't be there."

Follow me in Twitter

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
